Cupa the creeper in the real world
by Drestroyer
Summary: This a story about a 16 year-old boy named Francis who likes to play Minecraft at night then a sudden light appears in his gadget and revealing a 16 year-old human creeper girl named cupa sitting on him will Francis life be doomed or can he love cupa
1. chapter1:cupa the creeper

Um... guys this is my first story so hope you like it my creation

Chapter 1:cupa the creeper

Hello for the readers of my

It was at home a boy named francis who is a 16 year-old boy plays minecraft at night then at a sudden moment there was a creper infront of his character then

the screen of his computer shine so bright after seeing the light he felt heavy and fell on the ground like nothin then he saw a girl wearing a green jacket and a hoddie with a face of a creeper sitting on him

the girl blushed after she noticed it then the spoke to her

Um... can you get off of me now. i said

s-sure i'm sorry for sitting on you. she apologized then then before she stand a loud sound just came out of nowhere the girl noticed the lightning from the storm she was scared and screamed Nyah!

then she hugged then i rubbed her head slowly then said its alright don't be scared i'm here my name is francis skyris who are you?

then she faced me and i saw her crying so she spoke to me saying my name is:cupa...(sob) cupa the...(sob) the creeper and i'm.(sob) 16 then the lightning came louder from the storm  
she hugged me tighter so i hugged her gently and slowly rubbed her head again and smiled and said i'm here so don't worry and after that i fell asleep because of staying up late.

then i woke up feeling heavy then i remembered the girl from last night i said i think that was a dream then i heard some cute moans and i saw the girl

and said in my mind

oh... god she's real so i carried her and her to bed noticing her cute face the i leaned a little closer to her did not notice that i was being closer to her face.

then she woke up and i said in my mind shit...

when she fully opened her she saw my face near her she blushed so dark even i blushed too and said

Its not what it looks like she breathed heavily even i too i was so confused to what to do

then i ran outside my door and sat beside my door outside my room and "sigh" that was close

after that i talked to her if she wants to go downtairs and i cooked food and we eated the food and after that i said while staring at her showing no emotions

hey after we eat do you want to go out with me? i asked while rubbing the back of my head

what do you mean francis? she asked

what i mean cupa is i'm asking you to a date but don't take it seriously okay its just a normal date. i said

she blushed so suddenly and after that we prepared ourselves then got dressed

and i wore my shoe while she wore her running shoe

then we walked got passed by my friend kyele a minecraft player to then suddenly i saw a girl he's talking to then i looked at cupa's face and it looked like she knew her so we walked to them while me and kyele were talking

A-andr! cupa said with a shock face then she runned and hug her

Cupa wait! but andr was too late

so andr where you going? cupa asked

to the mall that kyele mentioned

me too we i mean francis here is dating me

wait did you said date

yes then she suddenly realize it then she blushed and said i mean err... you got me "sigh"

wow so his your boy frie- she suddenly stopped because cupa interrupted and saying no all over again

so were leaving cupa said to her while blushing lightly and francis said bye to kyele after the talked.

the two got to the mall and saw skelly cupa's friend that francis didn't know she wore a green skirt then a blue shirt with signed said i hate sun she have different clothes before in mobtalker because (if you guys know what i mean) =)) hehe


	2. Chapter2:the friends and parent

haaa so sleepy well gotta finish this 2nd chap. enjoy

After they saw skelly they walked close to her then cupa talked to her by calling her name skelly was startled then calmed down then they talked saying

hey skelly this is francis and francis this is skelly

she's cute and beautiful and pretty  
i thought

skelly: hello nice to meet you

francis:its really nice to meet

cupa:so who are you with

skelly:i'm with my friend named ashley that i make friends

skelly is a 17 a one month older friend of cupa

ashley is a 15 a 2 month younger friend of francis

ashley:ohh its francis she hugged him who is she and what is she doing here

francis:she is my girlfriend and were dating wait i mean

ashley:you can't hide francis and hello there cupa nic to meet you i'm ashley

cupa:hi so were are you going

ashley & skelly:timezone its an arcade game center

cupa:oh hey francis let's go pl-

francis:play too yeah i get it but first i need to buy you clothes from the clothes store over there

cupa:okay well skelly and ashley gonna catch up later bye

ashley & skelly:bye

after buying sometime we still have money and a timezone card then we played with the two.

then when we are going home we noticed a car infront of the house it was francis's parents car after that they got home then the family asked questions

mom:who is she francis?

francis:mom she's my "i blushed suddenly that maked my dad talk"

dad:your girlfriend isn't you cannot hide it from me francis hahaha so who is she?

francis:mom dad she's cupa it's a long story

after sometime i explained it to them but they didn't believe they said its impossible that someone came out of a game you know its hard for francis to believe to yup i should wish francis luck.

then they said sleeping time!

then i was on the bed sitting then my hand touched something squishy he tried to squish more because its soft then he realized it was a girls butt when heard the moan shockly opened the blanket then it was cupa then she said to francis with a moan "you pervert"

then i quickly stand up and said i'm sorry then she said i'll forgive on one condition then i said what is it then she with a cute voice said sleep with me in the bed francis i'll forgive that way

after sleeping with cupa i woke up early than her then kissed her in the forehead then i smiled after that i cleared the hair covering her face then she smiled while sleeping while i looked around my room seeing my parents smiling at me

oh... damn is it bad luck

i thought

then they said

mom:my my our boy has growned up to a man like his father

dad:yup its true his a good man know

francis:wait its a misunderstanding then i noticed i'm only wearing my boxer and t-shirt no don't think that way mom dad its not true its a misunderstanding then cupa woke up saying good morn-

cupa's shocked when she saw francis explaining things to his mother and father and she noticed that she was wearing her girl t-shirt and she's a bra too and panty too so don't get perverted suddenly for the boys who is reading this even i am a boy she said too hey francis you're a good toucher then when francis dad's heard that on he said ah dear let's them alone for a while hehehe

francis:god what wrong with them and you to why said that so sudden after he said that he blushed

cupa:why you're a good toucher remember then francis blushed more well anyway are you hungry she said yeah

after some hours they finished food while francis dad teased him while eating then francis takes a bath

then cupa afterwards and they got finished taking bath and getting dressed and leaved to meet they're friends

okay thats chapter two hope you like the end of the second chapter and i'll release three more chapter in next week


End file.
